<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever by flashforeward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436172">[Podfic] The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward'>flashforeward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eerie Indiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Silliness, Canonical Child Abuse/Neglect, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Haunted Structures, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Semi-Public Sex, Speculations on the Nature of Causality, Weirdness Investigation, roller skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a routine investigation of the haunted roller rink on the edge of town.</p><p>Except that Dash and Marshall are breaking up (not that they were ever really together), Melanie Monroe's date might be undead, there's a new threat only Simon can see, and nothing in the years they've spent battling the forces of weirdness will have prepared those who survive the night to come face-to-face with the very worst one of all.</p><p>Sequel to "Selected Scenes from Eerie after Nightfall."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janet Donner &amp; Melanie Monroe, Marshall Teller/Dash X, Melanie Monroe/OFC, Simon Holmes &amp; Dash X, past Marshall Teller/Janet Donner, past Melanie Monroe/Marshall Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430091">The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire">Deifire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Deifire for writing this absolutely stunning fic! I'm going to take my time podficcing this because D gives us such wonderfully meaty chapters. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter One: On the Edge of Adventure:</b><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://kiwi6.com/file/c7pxp18nnn">Download</a>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>